Perte de contrôle
by Sakurache
Summary: Alors que Masson est laissée sur la touche par Sheppard, elle se retrouve à devoir gérer une crise au sein de la cité, remplaçant comme elle pouvait le docteur Weir. La vie de plusieurs personnes est en jeu.


Perte de contrôle

- Allez…Attaquez !

Ronon donna son ordre d'une voix forte mais non agressive. Rachel prit soin de faire quelques pas autour de lui dans la salle d'entraînement avant d'obéir. Après plusieurs coups qu'il para facilement, le satedien décida d'inverser les rôles pour tester les défenses de la scientifique. Pas encore tout à fait remise de sa blessure à la jambe, Masson se défendit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Elle réussit néanmoins pendant une minute ou deux à parer les attaques de Ronon. Cependant, elle finit sur le tapis. Immanquablement. Elle finissait sur le tapis depuis près d'une heure.

- On recommence.

Cela faisait trois semaine maintenant que Ronon avait pris en charge la rééducation de Masson et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. La battre constamment ne l'enjouait pas vraiment, c'était passer du temps avec elle qui était le plus important. Et grâce à ça il avait une excuse pour, sans que Sheppard ne puisse intervenir. Comme promis, il y avait été doucement. Au moins les deux premières semaines. Mais maintenant, ses séances se transformaient d'avantage en séances d'entraînement. Ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à la jeune femme. Au contraire, celle-ci prenait même plaisir à apprendre les diverses techniques de combat que pouvait lui inculquer Ronon Dex. Ce dernier trouvait même qu'elle s'améliorait et qu'elle était douée. Mais il ne lui avait pas encore dit.

Rachel se releva en soufflant, sa dernière chute lui ayant coupé la respiration.

- Deux minutes Ronon…

- Dans un véritable combat, deux minutes suffisent à vous tuer.

- Heureusement que c'en est pas un, alors ! ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Ronon lui retourna son sourire et fit quelques pas en attendant qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Rachel grimaça de douleur au moment où elle tenta de s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil à travers les gouttes de sueur qui perlait de son front et remarqua une trace de sang sur son pantalon de sport au niveau de sa blessure.

- Et merde…

En entendant ça, le satedien observa mieux ce qui se passait et vit ce que Masson venait de découvrir. L'entraînement était terminé.

- Je vous avais dit de faire attention…

Carson Beckett remontait le tissu du pantalon de Masson pour ausculter sa jambe. La blessure qu'elle avait eu quelques semaines auparavant, était presque refermée avant l'entraînement de la jeune femme. Les points de suture avaient même déjà été retiré. Mais sa chute et la tension du combat avait rouvert la blessure qui n'était, malgré tout, pas complètement cicatrisée.

- Je sais Carson…Je suis désolée.

- Ne le soyez pas voyons…Ce n'est pas grave, ajouta-t-il après une observation rapide. On va nettoyer et un bandage vous suffira mais vous devez me promettre d'attendre avant de refaire des efforts violents.

Rachel leva les yeux vers Ronon dans son dos. Celui-ci se sentait coupable mais Masson lui sourit. Elle était volontaire pour ses séances d'exercices et cela lui faisait même du bien. Elle pouvait extérioriser toute la violence et la colère qu'elle avait en elle sans blesser qui que ce soit car Dex était plus que solide.

- Promis docteur.

Carson soupira amicalement à la jeune femme. Il savait bien que cela ne durerait qu'un temps. Dans deux semaines ou même peut-être une, elle déciderait de reprendre le combat. Mais d'ici là, sa jambe aurait eu le temps de guérir complètement.

Soudain, des pas précipités se firent entendre et John Sheppard entra, essoufflé, dans l'infirmerie.

- Elle va bien ?

Le Colonel se sentait un peu gêné. Trois paires d'yeux le regardaient fixement. Tous étaient ahuris par son comportement. Il décela même un léger sourire charmé sur le visage de la belle scientifique. Il les regarda tour à tour, toujours inquiet et demanda :

- Carson, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Demandez-lui, elle est là vous savez.

Beckett regarda Rachel et Ronon puis partit en direction de son bureau, dans le fond de l'infirmerie.

John s'approcha de Masson, assise en travers d'un lit, Ronon dans son dos. Il posa une main sur un des ses genoux et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Pardon…ça va ?

- Très bien Colonel. Ne vous en faîtes pas tant. J'ai un peu forcé à l'entraînement avec Ronon, mais c'est bon, ça va.

Sheppard se redressa et jeta un regard noir à Ronon.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Osez dire que c'est ma faute ! s'emporta le satedien.

- Oh ça suffit…, lâcha la jeune scientifique, las.

_- Colonel Sheppard, vous me recevez ?_

Le militaire actionna son oreillette et répondit au docteur Weir.

- Je vous écoute Elizabeth.

_- Rassemblez votre équipe en salle de conférence pour le briefing de votre mission. On s'y retrouve dans 15 minutes._

- A vos ordres, madame.

John éteignit sa radio et ordonna à Ronon de le suivre.

- Venez, Elizabeth veut nous voir.

Rachel s'appuya sur le lit et s'apprêtait à en descendre quand le Colonel la retint d'un geste.

- Pas vous Masson ! Vous restez là et vous soignez cette jambe.

- Mais Colonel…

- Pas de « mais » Masson. Quand le docteur Beckett vous jugera opérationnel…dit-il en observant le médecin qui s'approchait d'eux à nouveau et qui pouvait les entendre. …Vous reprendrez les missions avec nous, mais pas avant. C'est un ordre.

- Bien, accepta finalement Rachel en serrant quelque peu les mâchoires.

Carson acquiesça à son tour et tous deux regardèrent sortir Ronon et Sheppard. Les attitudes sur-protectrices de John envers Masson étaient considérées par elle de deux manières : parfois, c'était agréable, signe peut-être qu'il l'aimait plus que bien. Mais parfois, c'était aussi très, très énervant.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous avez insisté pour que je vous accompagne en ballade dans la cité, bougonna Rodney McKay. J'ai des tas de choses à faire avec Zelenka !

- Réfléchissez deux minutes doc, répondit Sheppard. D'abord, ce n'est pas une ballade, c'est une mission d'exploration. Ensuite, si on trouve quelque chose, vaut mieux que vous soyez dans les parages, non ?

- Certainement, mais je ne vous ai pas dit que je travaillais sur un truc sérieux là ?

Ronon, marchant en éclaireur, étouffa un grognement. Teyla sourit, elle, réellement intéressée et demanda à Rodney.

- Sur quoi travaillez-vous exactement ?

- Et bien Zelenka et moi avons eu l'idée d'essayer de transformer l'énergie à naquada en énergie pour les E2PZ…

- A quoi ça va servir ? demanda finalement Ronon.

- A remplir les E2PZ Einstein ! Enfin en théorie.

- N'est-ce pas Radek qui a eu cette idée brillante ? ajouta John, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

- Peut-être oui. Mais ce n'est pas l'important.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Que Masson m'est convaincu de m'intéresser au petit projet de notre cher tchèque…D'ailleurs, où est-elle, elle ?

Teyla qui fermait la marche, s'intéressa à la réponse de Sheppard. Elle remarqua tout de suite sa gêne : il s'humecta la lèvre, les yeux hésitants et répondit alors que Ronon s'était tendu bien qu'il continuait à marcher sans se retourner, l'arme à la main.

- Et bien…Sa blessure à la jambe s'est ouverte de nouveau ce matin…J'ai préféré lui interdire la mission pour qu'elle se repose et qu'elle fasse attention. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Elle fait partie de notre équipe et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'estropie en en en faisant trop, c'est clair ?

- C'est parfaitement clair Colonel, répondit Teyla en souriant.

Le silence se fit alors dans le groupe, Ronon prit un tournant et soudain, une explosion se fit entendre.

- Docteur Weir !

Rachel s'avança précipitamment vers Elizabeth qui sortait de son bureau.

- Docteur Masson, il me semble ne pas vous avoir vu au briefing…

- Non et c'est d'ailleurs de ça dont je voulais vous parler.

- Je vous écoute, dit-elle en avançant encore dans la salle de contrôle.

- Sheppard…Je veux dire, le Colonel Sheppard, m'a mise à pied à cause de ma blessure à la jambe…

- Celle d'il y a plusieurs semaines ? s'étonna Elizabeth.

- Oui, parce qu'elle s'est quelque peu réouverte à l'entraînement ce matin…

- Je vois. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

- Et bien…J'avais pensé que vous pourriez peut-être le faire changer d'avis…Il ne veut rien entendre de ma part et vous savez à quel point il peut être têtu ! Et… je suis en forme ! Il n'y a pas de raison de me mettre sur la touche, je vous assure alors….

Un son étourdissant se fit entendre empêchant la jeune femme de finir sa phrase, semblable à celui d'une explosion et le sol se mit à trembler. Elizabeth et Rachel durent se cramponner aux consoles de commandes pour ne pas tomber. Quelques secondes après, leurs oreillettes se mirent à crépiter et elles purent entendre l'appel suivant :

_- Ici Sheppard, il y a eu une explosion ! Envoyez-nous vite une équipe médicale, Ronon est blessé !_

Weir se précipita vers les salles inférieurs et rejoint au passage l'équipe médicale de Beckett et l'équipe du Major Lorne. Rachel allait les suivre quand Elizabeth se retourna pour lui interdire.

- Restez-là Masson ! En cas de problème, je compte sur vous…

Après un hochement de tête, le Docteur Weir et les autres prirent la direction de la partie de la cité qu'était donc en train de visiter l'équipe de Sheppard.

Rachel resta un moment les bras croisés, les yeux dans le vague. Ronon était blessé, les autres aussi peut-être. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait elle ? Elle restait là, les bras ballants parce que ses supérieurs lui avaient ordonné. Elle soupirait bruyamment quand la voix de Chuck retentit dans son dos :

- Docteur Masson, vous feriez bien de venir voir ça…

La jeune scientifique s'approcha de l'écran que lui indiquait le technicien. Après un instant d'adaptation, elle reconnut un plan partiel de la cité et des triangles rouges à plusieurs endroits.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

John Sheppard se releva péniblement, quelque peu assourdi par l'explosion qui venait d'avoir lieu. Teyla et Rodney se relevaient également tant bien que mal, l'urgence était donc Ronon. Il était en première ligne de ce qui s'était passé, quoi qu'il se soit réellement passé d'ailleurs. Les explications viendraient plus tard. John s'avança vers Ronon, inconscient sous un petit tas de débris. Bizarrement, l'explosion n'avait pas fait tant de dégâts matériels qu'on aurait pu le croire au premier abord. Le Colonel sortit du mieux qu'il le pouvait le corps de Dex tout en lui parlant :

- Tenez bon mon vieux…

Malgré leurs différents, vis-à-vis de Masson la plupart du temps, Ronon faisait partie de son équipe et John donnerait sa vie pour lui comme pour les autres. A première vue, il n'avait que des blessures superficielles mais son inconscience prolongée n'était pas un très bon signe. Pendant qu'il passait un appel pour une équipe médicale, Rodney observait les lieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang ?

- Aucune idée, demanda Teyla en s'approchant des deux soldats. Comment va-t-il ? ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Sheppard.

Ce dernier releva la tête et répondit en soupirant :

- J'en sais rien mais Beckett arrive. Et vous, ça va ?

- Oui, dit l'athosienne.

- Ça peut aller, nuança McKay.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Docteur Weir accompagnée de Carson et d'une équipe arrivèrent sur les lieux. Lorne et quelques marines prenaient position un peu plus loin pour surveiller que personne ne passe par ici même si c'était peu probable.

Alors que Carson prenait Ronon en charge sur un brancard et l'emmenait jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Elizabeth faisait le point avec le reste de l'équipe.

Soudain, comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas, une porte blindée se dressa de chaque coté de l'espace où ils se trouvaient, séparant d'un coté l'équipe de Sheppard et de l'autre celle du Major Lorne. Teyla se précipita justement sur le porte de ce coté-là et frappa de toutes ces forces pour essayer de se faire entendre du Major. En vain. Elizabeth, quant à elle tenta de contacter la salle de contrôle mais apparemment les ondes étaient également interrompues. Ils étaient complètement coupés du reste de la cité.

Le Major Lorne arrivait rapidement vers la salle de contrôle. Rachel Masson vint à sa rencontre, nerveuse. Au vue de la dernière phrase qu'Elizabeth lui avait adressé, c'était à elle de prendre les choses en main maintenant qu'il était avéré qu'ils avaient un problème et personne n'avait rien redit à ce sujet. Heureusement pour elle, le Colonel Caldwell n'était pas là pour lui chercher des poux dans la tête.

- Faîtes-moi un rapport Major.

- Bien Madame. Quand nous sommes arriver sur les lieux, le Docteur Weir nous a ordonné de rester un peu à l'écart pour laisser faire les secours et pour sécuriser les alentours.

- D'accord, d'accord. Ensuite ?

- Le docteur Beckett et son équipe sont repartis avec Ronon et avant qu'on est eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit les portes se sont fermées. On a essayé de prendre contact avec l'équipe de Sheppard mais les radios ne fonctionnaient pas. Alors nous avons décidé de revenir vous prévenir…

- Vous avez bien fait Major. Les portes se sont fermées automatiquement sans que nous sachions pourquoi. J'ai peur que le reste de la cité ne soit séparé…

- Le mieux serait donc de consigner tous ceux qui ne sont pas utiles pour le moment dans leur quartier.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Ensuite, nous pourrons nous concentrer sur comment sauver le docteur Weir et l'équipe du Colonel. Restez prêt à intervenir Major.

- A vos ordres Madame, accepta Evan en souriant.

Rachel lui rendit son sourire, prenant progressivement confiance en ses talents de « directrice ».

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Je crois bien qu'on est coincé Rodney, répondit Sheppard.

- Non, impossible. Il doit bien y avoir un panneau de contrôle, un tiroir à cristaux quelque part ici…

- Il a explosé !

- Vous rigolez j'espère ?

- Sérieusement Rodney, vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ? J'ai vérifié tout à l'heure, c'est H.S !

- Et en plus, les communications ne passent pas…intervint Teyla.

- Mais je suis sûre que Masson va nous sortir de là, ajouta Elizabeth Weir.

- Masson ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire ? demanda Sheppard en s'asseyant contre un mur.

- Je lui ai confié indirectement les rênes en cas de problèmes…

- Dans ce cas, on a pas de soucis à se faire…dit Rodney, sincère pour une des rares fois où il l'était sans le cacher, en faisant les cent pas. Soudain, une voix résonna entre les murs d'Atlantis.

_- Appel à tous les habitants de la cité d'Atlantis, ici le Docteur Masson. Une explosion est survenue dans la zone ouest de la cité entraînant certains problèmes techniques qui peuvent être dangereux. Je vous prierais donc de regagner vos quartiers et de ne pas en bouger jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le personnel médical doit quant à lui restait à l'infirmerie en cas de besoin, l'équipe du Major Lorne doit elle-aussi se tenir prête à intervenir._

Rachel se stoppa et sembla hésiter mais reprit finalement :

_- Colonel Sheppard, Docteur Weir, Teyla, Rodney, si vous m'entendez, ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne va pour vous laisser là. Pas d'imprudence, on fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous revoir parmi nous. C'était le docteur Masson de la salle de contrôle. Terminé._

- Vous voyez ! reprit McKay. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler…

Mais il n'était pas aussi convaincu qu'il semblait le faire croire. La sueur commençait à perler de son front et il préféra s'asseoir près du Colonel. La claustrophobie le guettait à vue d'œil.

Après avoir laisser Evan Lorne, le Docteur Masson se dirigea de nouveau vers les écrans de contrôle.

- Où on en est Chuck ?

- Toutes les portes de la zone ouest se sont fermées mais on dirait que rien ne se produit dans les autres zones de la cité…

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Je pense qu'un des protocoles de sécurité de la cité s'est mis en route après l'explosion dans l'aile Ouest.

- C'est exactement ça Rachel ! intervint alors Radek Zelenka venu en renfort pour les aider. Des codes se sont inscrits sur les écrans juste après l'explosion mais nous étions trop occupés pour nous en rendre compte.

- Bien, au moins nous savons ce qui a causé la fermeture des portes. Et l'explosion, quelqu'un a une idée ?

Masson regarda tour à tour Chuck et Zelenka qui baissèrent la tête, impuissants. Bien sûr, ils manquaient d'éléments pour faire un diagnostic. Cependant une voix bien connu de Masson répondit à sa question :

- Une bombe !

Radek et Rachel se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu : Ronon avait vraisemblablement quitté l'infirmerie sans l'autorisation de Carson qui courait pour le rattraper.

- Ronon, vous devez vous reposer !

- Je vais bien docteur…

Ils arrivèrent à hauteur du trio dans la salle de contrôle. Carson s'adressa alors à la seule jeune femme présente.

- Rachel, dîtes quelque chose !

Cette dernière observa Ronon. Il était un peu pâle et porté un sparadrap sur le front mais excepté ça, il avait l'air plutôt en forme.

- Laissez-le dire ce qu'il a à dire, après on verra.

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre Carson.

- Bien, accepta-t-il en soupirant.

Beckett s'écarta un peu du groupe et Ronon s'approcha encore. Rachel, sans vraiment prendre conscience de son geste, le prit dans ses bras pendant une fraction de secondes sous le regard interloqué des autres membres. Ronon, lui, se sentait plutôt bien dans les bras de la jeune femme. Tellement, qu'il referma également ses bras autour d'elle. Reprenant conscience de ses obligations, elle s'écarta et s'éclaircit la voix avant de dire :

- Donc…hum…Vous parliez de…bombe ?

- Un engin explosif, oui. A détection de mouvements je pense.

- D'accord…Une question se pose : d'où vient cette bombe et qui la posait ? Je ne pense pas que les anciens auraient installé ce genre de dispositif qu'ils jugeraient primitifs…

- Effectivement, ce n'est pas le genre des Anciens, confirma Zelenka.

Mais avant qu'ils purent échafauder d'autres théories, une alarme se mit en route dans la cité.

- Qu'est-ce que s'est cette fois ? demanda Masson en se dirigeant vers l'écran que Chuck scrutait attentivement. Ronon s'approcha également, s'appuya contre la machine de contrôle sous lequel reposait l'ordinateur et attendit qu'on lui fasse un compte-rendu.

Cela faisait maintenant pas loin d'une heure que Sheppard et son équipe étaient bloqués dans un tout petit espace. Et cela faisait presque une heure qu'Elizabeth tapait sur la porte à intervalle régulier et que John lui disait que ça ne servait rien. Il réitéra encore une fois ces paroles :

- Bon sang Elizabeth ! C'est inutile ! Ils ne peuvent pas entendre ! D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y est quelqu'un derrière cette porte…

- Vous avez raison. Je crois que je vais m'asseoir un peu.

- Bonne idée.

Le docteur Weir s'assit donc près de Sheppard, place qu'occupait McKay juste quelques minutes auparavant. Elle était anxieuse. Non pas réellement pour sa vie mais surtout pour Masson. S'en sortait-elle ? Bien sûr, elle avait pleinement confiance en les capacités de la jeune femme mais c'était un poste à responsabilités de gérer la cité, surtout en cas de crise et c'était toujours plus compliqué qu'on ne se l'imaginait de prime abord. Elle tourna la tête pour observer les autres membres coincés avec elle. McKay faisait les cent pas, ruisselant de sueurs. Sa claustrophobie était petit à petit entrain de prendre le dessus. Teyla méditait les yeux fermés. Cette femme avait une capacité d'adaptation et de concentration extraordinaire. Quant à John, il regardait fixement le mur en face de lui, plongé profondément dans ses pensées. Elizabeth sourit et dit alors pour tenter de le faire redescendre sur terre, enfin sur Atlantis :

- Un sou pour vos pensées…

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il en tournant enfin la tête vers la jeune femme.

- Vous avez l'air très pensif…

- C'est le cas.

- Et à quoi pensez-vous ?

- …

- Au docteur Masson je parie. J'ai vu juste ?

- Peut-être.

- Oh John ! Je ne suis pas votre supérieur ici. Je suis un membre de cette expédition et je suis votre amie. Vous savez que vous pouvez m'en parler…

- Je me demande…si je n'ai pas été un peu dure avec elle ce matin…

- Et bien…Peut-être un peu. Mais vous vouliez la protéger, d'elle-même surtout parce qu'elle est aussi têtue que vous ! Elle est même venue me parler pour que je vous persuade de la laisser participer à la mission…

- Vraiment ? ça alors…Elle était prête à me contrer…

- Mais finalement vous avez eu raison.

- Vous croyez ?

- Oui car sinon, qui aurait été apte à nous sortir de là ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Elizabeth avait raison. Mais celle-ci n'était pas entièrement satisfaite.

- Est-ce que c'est tout ?

- C'est tout quoi ?

- Ce que vous vouliez me dire sur Masson…

John hésita. Mais avant qu'il ne prenne une décision, une alarme se mit en route ainsi qu'un bruit d'aspiration. En levant la tête, ils aperçurent des bouches d'aération. Teyla sortant de sa transe demanda ce qui se passait. Rodney fut le plus rapide.

- Mon dieu !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Un processus de désinfection s'est actionné.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que toute l'air de la pièce est en train d'être aspiré et que nous manquerons d'oxygène dans…- Il regarda sa montre puis continua, horrifié - 45 minutes.

- 45 minutes ! Enfin Radek, c'est trop peu ! Ne pouvons-nous pas contrer ce processus ?

- Je n'en sais absolument rien ! C'est Rodney le plus qualifié pour ça…

- Je m'en doutais mais voyez-vous, il est un peu pris en ce moment !

Le tchèque ne répondit pas. Rachel comprit qu'elle y avait été un peu fort quand elle surprit le regard de Chuck sur elle et qui semblait lui dire de se calmer. Et en sentant ses nerfs contractés se détendre quelque peu, elle admit qu'il avait raison. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Zelenka, plus diplomate cette fois.

- Radek…Je suis désolée. Vous êtes le deuxième meilleur ici et je compte sur vous. Je sais que vous êtes capable de faire quelque chose…Peut-être au moins nous redonner les communications pour que McKay puisse éclairer la situation de son brillant génie ?

La dernière partie de son monologue, emplie d'une pointe d'humour et d'ironie, sembla plaire à Zelenka qui lui adressa un sourire.

- Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

- Génial !

Pendant que Radek retournait à son ordinateur, Rachel poussa un long soupir et regarda autour d'elle, surprise. Elle s'approcha alors de Chuck et demanda :

- Où est Ronon ?

Chuck pointa quelque chose du doigt sur son écran et Masson comprit. Elle dévala l'escalier et se précipita après avoir récupérer Lorne et son équipe vers la première porte de la zone ouest fermée.

Arrivés à destination, ils virent le satédien tirait avec son arme dans le centre de la porte. Rachel s'arrêta en grimaçant et se massa légèrement la jambe. D'avoir marcher si vite, et aussi certainement à cause de sa tension nerveuse, la douleur de sa blessure s'était réveillée mais elle se reprit et fit quelques pas vers Dex.

- Ronon, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta à peine pour la regarder, voir les hommes de Lorne derrière elle et se remit à tirer.

- Ronon…Vous pensez faire un trou dans chaque porte jusqu'à Sheppard ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il enfin sans la regarder cette fois.

- Un, ça vous prendrez des heures et deux, ça ne marchera pas.

- Peut-être. Mais moi je fais quelque chose au moins.

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans le corps de Masson et elle rougit de colère.

- C'est ce que vous croyez ? Que je ne fais rien ? Que je m'amuse à attendre patiemment qu'ils meurent ?

Ronon tourna alors la tête sans pour autant arrêter de tirer. Voyant l'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme, il comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible et le regrettait déjà. Il ne sut quoi répondre et baissa les yeux. Rachel, elle, ne se gêna pas pour reprendre :

- J'ai d'autres choses à faire que vous écoutez m'accuser de je-ne-sais-quoi ! Alors continuez comme ça, espèce de brute, si ça vous chante ! Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour attendre en vous regardant faire !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et commença à remonter le couloir. Evan la rejoint pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse.

- Restez ici avec vos hommes et veillez à ce qu'il ne fasse pas encore plus de dégâts en tirant n'importe où ! Quand il en aura assez, ramenez-le en salle de contrôle.

- Bien Madame.

Le Major regarda alors partir la jeune femme, furibonde. Elle avait parler comme si Ronon était un vrai gamin. Mais surtout, Evan ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Comme si il l'avait trahi en un sens et c'était assez surprenant. Se passait-il quelque chose entre eux ? Lorne n'était pas avare de ragots mais il avait déjà entendu deux-trois choses sur un certain trio qui allait bientôt dégénéré.

Il restait encore environ trente minutes d'air frais à respirer mais McKay commençait déjà à suffoquer. Mélangé à sa claustrophobie naturelle, il respirait de plus en plus fort.

- Calmez…vous…McKay…

Les autres aussi commençaient à sentir le manque d'air mais tentaient de se contrôler pour justement qu'ils puissent tous respirer le plus longtemps possible.

- Facile…à…dire…

Soudain, un grésillement important se fit entendre dans leurs oreillettes suivi d'une voix étrangement familière.

- John, vous m'entendez ?

- Masson ?

- C'est moi. Zelenka a réussi à remettre les communications. Comment ça va là-bas ?

- On fait aller. Mais l'air commence à manquer.

- Oui, je suis au courant. Après l'explosion, la cité a mis la zone ouest en quarantaine et nous essayons de débloquer la procédure mais cela s'avère difficile. Surtout sans Rodney.

- Je suis…indis…pensable.

- C'est ça. Bref, nous avons besoin d'un coup de main. Rodney, je vous branche avec Zelenka. Essayez de faire vite.

- Je sais.

- Terminé.

Rachel coupa la communication et soupira en espérant que Rodney aurait assez de forces pour aider Zelenka à résoudre le problème au plus vite. Elle entendit alors des pas cadencés de militaires et se retourna. Lorne et son équipe revenaient avec un Ronon qui semblait repentant. Ce dernier s'approcha de Masson qui croisait les bras, toujours aussi en colère.

- Alors vous êtes calmé ?

- Rachel, je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est pas facile pour vous d'être dans cette position.

- Merci. J'aurai aimé que vous me témoignez un peu plus de respect. Cette situation est difficile à gérer et je fais mon maximum pour gérer la crise et pour sauver nos hommes, j'espère que vous en êtes conscient.

- Oui, pardonnez-moi.

- Ça va.

Radek Zelenka qui continuait à taper sur un ordinateur relié au système central de la cité se mit soudainement à vociférer en tchèque.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Radek ?

- Les manipulations que nous avons faites avec Rodney ont échoué. Pire, elles ont accéléré le processus. Il ne leur reste plus qu'un quart d'heure.

Rachel avait eu besoin de s'isoler. Installée dans le bureau du Docteur Weir, elle hésitait à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à l'équipe. Après tout, elle pensait que ça ne servait à rien. Rodney paniquerait encore plus et tous gaspilleraient de l'air et de l'énergie à trouver une solution. Soudain, son oreillette s'actionna.

- Masson, vous me recevez ?

Rachel se leva du siège qu'elle occupait d'un coup.

- Colonel ?

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi John.

Il essayait de garder de l'allure mais Rachel entendait bien que son souffle était court.

- John…

- Où est-ce que vous en êtes ?

Masson se mordit la lèvre et soupira.

- Pas très loin, j'en ai peur.

- Vous allez y arriver.

- John, je dois vous dire…Le processus d'expiration de l'air s'est accéléré après nos dernières manipulations. Il ne vous reste plus que quelques minutes.

- Oh je vois. Inutile de le dire aux autres « prisonniers ».

- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais.

Il eut un silence de quelques secondes où Masson commençait à s'effondrer, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

- Masson, si je dois mourir aujourd'hui…

- Ne dîtes pas ça…

- …il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je…Je sais que j'ai parfois l'air hors-circuit dans les relations avec les gens mais…

- Attendez une minute.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai une idée. Vous allez vous en sortir !

- Masson ? Masson !

Rachel avait coupé la communication et sortit en trombes du bureau d'Elizabeth.

- Radek !

- Oui ?

- Comment n'y avons nous pas penser plus tôt ?

- A quoi ?

- Vous comme McKay, ça n'est venu à l'esprit d'aucun de vous !

- Enfin Rachel, de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Mettre la cité hors-circuit !

- Mais la zone ouest est déjà hors-circuit puisque…

- Peut-être mais la zone est toujours reliée au générateur à naquada. Si on le coupe et qu'on le rebranche après quelques minutes, peut-être que la cité sera par la suite de nouveau opérationnelle ! Je sais ce que vous allez dire, ajouta la jeune femme devant le regard de Ronon et Radek qui ouvrait la bouche, c'est risqué et nous ne sommes sûr de rien. Peut-être que le processus se remettra en service aussitôt mais…C'est notre dernière chance.

- Radek, vous me recevez ?

- 5 sur 5 Rachel. C'est quand vous voulez.

Masson respira un grand coup.

- Allez-y.

Le scientifique coupa le générateur et les lumières de la cité s'éteignirent aussitôt ainsi que toutes les commandes de la salle de contrôle. La nuit était tombée et on n'y voyait rien du tout. Mais dès que Radek rebrancha la machine, les systèmes de la cité étaient tous verts et les portes verrouillées se levèrent aussitôt. Tous retinrent leur respiration pendant quelques minutes pour s'assurer que le processus de quarantaine ne s'activait pas de nouveau puis Masson actionna son oreillette.

- Vite Carson, vous pouvez y aller.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ronon et Rachel franchirent les portes de l'infirmerie. Les patients étaient chacun allongés sur un lit et semblait aller parfaitement bien. Beckett les avait ré-oxygénés mais avait également exigé une nuit d'observation. Ils avaient tous râlés y compris Elizabeth mais Carson avait fini par les convaincre. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ronon et Rachel se mirent face à eux. La joie se lisait sur le visage de cette dernière.

- Contente de voir que vous avez l'air tous en forme…

- Alors que s'est-il passé ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Et bien…C'était bien les anciens. Avant de plonger la cité sous les eaux, ils avaient placé plusieurs dispositifs chargés d'exploser dès que quelqu'un passerait devant. Ils avaient dans l'idée que seule leur descendance directe serait au courant et qu'ils éviteraient ces pièges. Malheureusement ça n'a pas été le cas.

- Ils y en a donc d'autres dans la cité ? demanda Teyla.

- Nous avons réussi à en détecter cinq autres que Zelenka aidé du Major Lorne et de ses hommes ont désactivé. Mais sans source sûre, nous ne pouvons pas réellement savoir combien sont encore dans la cité.

- Excellent travail Dr Masson, la félicita le Colonel Sheppard.

Rachel sourit et hocha la tête. Ronon s'approcha du lit de Teyla et ils se mirent à discuter. Rodney et Elizabeth se joignirent à eux pendant que Rachel s'approchait de John qui se trouvait dans le lit le plus loin des autres.

- C'est grâce à vous John…

- A moi ?

- C'est vous qui m'avait donné l'idée de mettre la zone hors-circuit. Désolée d'ailleurs d'avoir coupé si brusquement la communication.

- Oh ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude, McKay fait toujours ça.

Ils rirent puis Masson demanda :

- Au fait, c'était quoi cette chose importante que vous vouliez me dire ?

- Ça ? Oh, rien, rien. Je croyais que j'allais mourir alors…

- Ça remets beaucoup de choses en perspective.

- Oui exactement.

- Bon.

Elle commença à s'écarter mais se retourna finalement et fit quelques pas pour prendre Sheppard dans ses bras. John fut légèrement surpris et après avoir vérifier que personne ne les voyait, il referma ses bras autour de la jeune femme et passa son visage dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle stoppa l'étreinte, John se sentit déçu. Il aurait aimé que cela dure plus longtemps.

- La prochaine fois que vous serez sur le point de mourir, et ça arrivera encore j'en suis sûre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, d'accord ?

- Entendu.

Masson sourit et déposa finalement un baiser sur la joue du Colonel avant de prendre congé de toute le monde. John se sentait stupide. Il aurait dû tout lui avouer. Maintenant, c'était un peu tard et cela laissa de la marge à Ronon même si ces deux-là avaient l'air moins proches que d'ordinaire. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? ça Sheppard n'en savait encore rien.

FIN


End file.
